


taste test

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Kasius tries his hand at creating autumn themed drinks. // coffee house lovin' verse





	taste test

Sinara eyed the drink Kasius set down on the counter in front of her wearily before picking it up and sniffing it. It at least smelled like a normal drink, if maybe a little heavy on the pumpkin spice.

He was watching her, practically bouncing with excitement, and she couldn’t keep herself from returning his smile.

He’d drawn something onto the foam, too, though she couldn’t quite tell what.“Why are there birds on this?”

“They’re bats,”he explained. “For Halloween.”

“You do realise it’s barely October?”

“I think you mean ‘it’s Halloween second’, actually.” He nudged her shoulder playfully.“I know you’re just stalling. It’s tasty. Promise.”

She glanced behind him to the spot where he’d prepared the drink. The syrup bottles looked suspiciously emptier than only minutes before.

“Do I even want to know what you put in this?”she asked.

She wasn’t supposed to allow him behind the counter but she never was one to follow the rules, especially not when she was on the verge of quitting anyway. A second job was kind of unnecessary now that they’d finally found a flat they both liked, her expenses about to go down. Not that Kasius hadn’t tried to convince her to let him pay for her rent a dozen times already but that wasn’t something she could accept.

Unlike the weird concoctions he came up with when left to his own devices. Those she was happy to take, because he beamed at her like that whenever she did.

“You don’t want to know,”he freely admitted.“But try it, love, go on.”

She took a cautious sip, then a proper mouthful. Pumpkin spice, and chocolate, and a hint of caramel, she thought. It ought to be overpoweringly sweet. Somehow, it worked.

“It’s alright,”she said.

Kasius chuckled and kissed her cheek, knowing it was as close as she would ever get to complimenting one of his abominations.“It’s the almond milk. Gives the cinnamon a nice note.”

She didn’t need to find out the other ingredients to know that, if she were to put it in the register and print a receipt, it would fill a few inches.

“One of these days I’ll have your DNA tested.” She took another sip of the drink. She could detect a hint of cinnamon, perhaps.“Because I’m fairly sure you’re an alien pretending to be human and failed the module on what we consider consumable.”

“Speaking of, I have an idea for dinner.” He winked at her.“Don’t worry, it’ll be Earth’s finest cuisine.”

“Autumn themed, I hope?”she teased.

“Obviously.”

Sinara pulled him to her for a kiss, smiling against his lips. He tasted a little of cinnamon, too.


End file.
